Pneumatically actuated pressure transducers are well known in the art. Such devices give a varying voltage output signal in response to a pneumatic input. Pneumatically actuated pressure transducers are often characterized by operating at low pressure changes which result in wiper elements having short excursion paths. Where it is necessary that the pressure transducer dissipate high wattage loads, or where the pressure transducer also incorporates an electric switch, prior art devices usually result in complex mechanisms which are bulky and prone to failure.